Bella a le coeur brisé Quelqu'un va til l'aider ?
by phie-so
Summary: Que se passe t-il si Bella meurt et qu'Edward n'est pas là ? Jasper vient l'aider bien sûr !
1. Chapter 1

Salut ! je me lance dans la fiction twilightienne , tenez vous bien ! j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

rating : M ( pour quelques lemons que j'ai programée...)

Disclaimer : rien ne m'apartient et aucun argent ne rentre dans mes poches grâce à cette histoire.

Pairing : heum heum... on va changer de Edward/Bella. Mais je ne dirait rien d'autre !

Voilà tout ce que vous avez le droit de savoir pour l'instant !

Allez je me lance !

**1**

**2**

**3 !**

(ps : cela se situe vers tentation)

* * *

**Prologue :**

Je le regarde s'éloigner, les yeux rivés sur le sol. La honte s'empara de moi. Il m'a laissée.

_Le ciel tourne et les étoiles dansent autour de mes yeux,_

_Je tremble un peu, je tremble un peu,_

_Quoi que tu dises , quoi que tu fasses,_

_il est trop tard, je me sens déjà dériver..._

Dans cette forêt sombre, je pourrait me laisser mourrir. **Mourrir. **C'est tentant.

_Les larmes coulent sur mes joues,_

_Plus jamais , non plus jamais, tu ne reviendras me voir,_

_Et c'est pour ça que je part... que je part..._

_Je m'envole au loin vers le paradis..._

_Le paradis des victimes de l'amour..._

Que dirait mon père quand il me saurait morte ? Il penserait que je l'ait abandonné, comme Renée. Je ne veux pas. Et Alice ? C'est une de mes amies... non non, de mes anciennes amies... Il faut que je l'oublie.

_Non, non, plus jamais ça_

_Non non, jamais je ne te pardonnerais..._

_Et je me sens partir en arrière..._

_Et le noir engouffre tous mes espoirs..._

Je n'essaye même pas de le rattraper. La froideur de ses yeux a calmé mon ardeur. Je le vois de moins en moins. Mais je continue à espèrer qu'il reviendra vers moi à vitesse vampirique et qu'il me dira que tout ça n'est qu'une plaisanterie. Et qu'il ne me quitte plus. Et qu'il m'aime. Que Jasper n'y est pour rien. Pitié faites pour que j'aie raison...

_Ton rire résonne dans ma tête._

_Tout comme tes yeux me regardent encore dans mon esprit._

_Tu ne reviendras pas, mais si moi je viens à toi ?_

_Qu'est ce que tu diras ?_

Ses pas. Je ne les entends plus. Ca y est. Je sens enfin la douleur.

* * *

Voili voilà ! j'ai fait un pitit prologue ! J'éspère qu'il vous plaira ! n'oubliez pas de reviewez ! dites moi ce que vous en pensez !


	2. Chapitre 2

Hi ! Salut tout le monde ! J'ai eut quelques reviews peu de temps après avoir publiée mon histoire. *s'évanouit sous la joie*

**Je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise ! Depuis un moment, elle me trottait dans la tête !**

Bon après le choc des premières reviews sur ma première fiction, je me lance dans quoi ? Le 1 er chapitre ! OUAIS ! Je ne sais pas par contre la fin de ma fiction... Je connais le début et le millieu mais je n'ai pas inventée la fin... Qui sait ? si ça se trouve, je vais écrire cette fiction toute ma vie. Ouais c'est cool ça. Toute ma vie... Bon là je dérive, ce chapitre a beaucoup de suspens, j'éspère qu'il vous plaira !

Il assez court, vous attendez pas à un roman !

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

**J**e me tenais droite comme un i. C'est comme si tout mon corps était paralysé. Les larmes ne voulant pas sortir. Je devait surement avoir l'air idiote. C'est ce que j'était d'ailleurs. Car j'avais cru qu'Edward m'aimait. Et c'était faux. Que faire ? Rentrer chez moi ? Pas maintenant. Avait-je une autre solution ? Non plus. Je voudrais tellement qu'il ne soit rien passé. J'ai d'ailleurs toujours du mal à y croire. Et si c'était faux ? Si ça se trouve, mon esprit a tout inventé. Ce serait trop beau pour être vrai. Ressaisit toi Bella, oublie-le ! Je fit un pas. Mes yeux me picotèrent.

Tant de souvenirs differents resurgisaient.

**Flash-Back :**

_- Edward ? Tu es là ? ma voix se fit tremblante. Je n'aimais pas quand il se cachait dans l'ombre._

_Je m'appretait à me lever de mon lit quand un bras glacé me tira le bras pour me faire rasseoir. Je faillit pousser un cri de terreur. Je faillit. Car cette froideur je l'aurait reconnu entre milles. Ce ne pouvait être qu'Edward._

_**- **__sssht Bella, je suis là. Murmura sa voix de ténor._

_Je me réinstalla dans mon lit, rassurée par sa présence. Sa voix était une berceuse pour moi. Elle me calmait, m'endormait, me fesait rire, pleurer... Mais ce soir là je n'avais pas envie de dormir. Il s'alongea contre moi, m'enlaçant._

_- Tu ne dors pas ? me demanda t-il._

_Je mit un moment à répondre._

_- Non, je ne suis pas fatiguée, je... je pensait. M'expliquait-je._

_Je sentit Edward sourire. J'adorait également son sourire. Il était beau. Tout était beau chez lui._

_- Je me doute bien que tu penses, Bella, mais tes pensées pour moi sont un mystère... Dis moi ce qui te tracasse. me sussura t-il à l'oreille._

_J'hésitait. Ma question lui semblerait t-il idiote ? J'avais pourtant besoin de savoir. Je __**devais **__savoir._

_- Edward, est-ce-que tu me promet de répondre franchement à ma question ?_

_Il grimaça._

_- C'est encore à propos que ta transformation ? _

_- Ho ! non non non, cela n'as rien à voir !_

_Un sourire se redessina sur ses lèvres._

_- Dans ce cas, je te le promet. fit t-il_

_D'une certaine manière, cela me blesse qu'il ne veule pas me transformer, je voudrait tellement être à ses côtés pour l'étérnité...J'ai l'impression qu'il dit ça car il ne veux pas de moi. Mais je trouverais bien un moyen de le convaincre. Ou au pire je demanderait à Carlisle. Mais passons._

_- Je voulait savoir... Tu ne m'andonneras jamais, Edward ? Je veux dire, quand je serait vieille ( cela ne risque pas d'arriver vu que je veux être un vampire mais autant ne pas le frustrer tout de suite) est-ce-que tu resteras avec moi ?_

**Fin du flash-Back.**

Inconsciemment, je m'était mise à courrir très vite. Je butait contre des racines, m'écorchait la peau, me prenait des branches dans les yeux mais cela ne m'arrêtait pas.

**Flash-Back :**

_- Oui, ma Bella, je resterait avec toi pour toujours, et rien ne nous séparera. Rien. Et quand tu mourras, Je mourrerait avec toi mon amour. Me dit-il en m'embrassant la tête._

**Fin du Flash-Back.**

Je les attendait ? les voila, les larmes ruisselaient sur mes joues, des gémissements de douleur émanaient de ma bouche sous la tristesse. Je venais de prendre en compte l'horreur de la situation. Edward. Edward. Ma vie, mon amour, je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui. Je ne pouvais pas. Pitié, faites qu'il m'attende à la maison. Faites pour qu'il m'aime encore... Faites que je ne dises pas ça pour rien. J'apercevais ma maison depuis la rue dans laquelle je m'était engouffrée. Il fesait soir mais Charlie n'était sûrement pas encore rentré. Tant mieux, je ne veux pas lui fournir d'explications. Je veux juste m'isoler. Partir de tout ça. M'envoler au loin dans un monde dans lequel Edward n'existe pas. Il faut que je l'oublie. Ho non , un autre souvenir ressurgit. J'aurait pu hurler si je n'était pas dehors. Les gens me regardaient. Quoi ? Ils n'ont jamais eut de chagrin d'amour eux ? Il avaient l'air de me prendre pour une folle. J'était folle oui. Folle d'Edward. Folle d'un vampire qui ne m'aimait pas.

Je me cacha le visage pour pas qu'une personne que je connait me reconnaise. J'imaginait déjà les " ho, Bella ! Ben qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? T'es pas avec Edward ?" Je sortit mes clés et ouvrit la porte avec fureur. Je la claquait derrière moi et jettait les clés sur la table du salon. Mes larmes avaient céssées mais je hoquetai toujours alors je partit me chercher un verre d'eau. Je remarqua alors un mot écrit dans la cuisine sur une feuille.

_Bonjour Bella,_

_Ne m'attend pas pour dîner, _

_j'ai du boulot ce soir; _

_Je reviendrait tard._

_J'ai fait les courses ce matin,_

_Tu peux faire ce que tu veux._

_Ton papa, Charlie._

Je froissa le papier. Charlie ? Faire les courses ? c'est nouveau. je le jetta dans la poubelle et monta nerveusement les escaliers , me prenant toutes les marches dans les tibias. J'enleva mon haut, mon pantalon et tout le reste. Je n'osa pas me regarder dans le mirroir. Je fit couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire et m'installa dedans. Je la sentait à peine. Tout ce que j'éprouvait c'est de la douleur. Comme si on m'avait ouvert la poitrine et arraché le coeur avant de le piétiner. C'est ce qu'Edward avait fait. C'est ce que je redoutais le plus. Mais en même temps à quoi s'attendre d'autre ? il a sa vie à présent.

Je ne suis qu'une banale humaine dans sa vie alors que lui est un grand vampire beau et fort. Mes larmes se diluaient à l'eau de la baignoire, qui était légérement teintée de rouge du à mes nombreuses blessures. Le pommeau de douche fit couler sur moi un jet d'eau chaude. Je pouvait enfin me détendre. Mes yeux se fermèrent et je sombra dans la douceur du sommeil.

#############################################

Quand je me réveilla, j'était en robe de chambre, envellopée dans une couverture soyeuse, sur un coussin très moilleux. Je tentai de me souvenir de ce qui était arrivé. Edward m'a abandonnée. Aïe, quelle douleur je ressentait. Je ravala mes larmes naissantes et essaya de me rappeller de la suite. Je suis rentrée à la maison. Oui, jusque là ça va. J'ai trouvée un mot. De Charlie. Il rentrerait tard. Puis je suis allée dans mon bain. Et je... me suis endormie ? Mais comment cela se fait que je me retrouve habillée et dans ma chambre, avec une couverture me recouvrant par dessus le marché. Je regarda ma radio-réveil. **23h58.**Il était tard. Peux être que Charlie est rentré ? Et que c'est lui qui m'a... BEURK ! HO NON ! QUELLE HORREUR !!!!! SI c'est LUI et qu'il m'a vue toute nue, je me suicide. Ou peux-être était-ce Edward ? Argh, de nouveau de la douleur. De toute façon il m'a abandonnée. Jamais je ne lui pardonnerais. Alors qui ? je n'avais pas volé toute seule durant mon sommeil.

Un bruit d'objet qui tombe. Je me retourne. Bien sûr, il fait nuit, je ne vois rien. Qui est là ? Un frisson me parcourut l'échine.

- Ssshut, Bella, je suis là. Dit une voix.

On aurait pû y croire. J'aurait pû croire que c'est Edward. La même phrase. Du Cullen tout craché. Mais ce n'est pas sa voix. Il n'est pas là. Alors qui est ce ?

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Voilà ! Tadin ! Suspens !!! j'espère que ça vous plaît ! Je vous avait prévenues , c'est court. Mais j'essayerait de rallonger avec le temps, ou alors je posterait plus souvent. J'espère que j'aurait des fans ! Ha ouais ! Alors reviewez tout le monde ! c'est obligatoire !

Phi-so !

**(Argh, j'espère que vous aimerez, car là j'ai trop stressé pour ce chapitre, je me suis connecté au moins toutes les dix minutes pour savoir**

**si le site ne l'avait supprimé ou que j'aurais oubliée de la poster ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre. Je doit être folle.)**

En bref, j'espère que vous allez aimer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hihin ! c'est moi ! à nouveau ! J'ai été vraiment très émue par vos commentaires, c'est troooop gentil 3 ! HIHIHI ! **

**Je suis trop fière de moi même *bombe le torse***

**Je ne sais pas si j'aurait le temps pendant la semaine de poster mais je ferais tout mon possible ! Car rien n'est impossible pour l'intrépide Phi-so !**

**Sur ce, amusez-vous bien !**

**(ps : pour celles qui voudraient savoir, oui j'ai colaboré avec Alice Cullen pour cette fic, on s'appelle le soir pour se mettre d'accord avant d'écrire les chapitres. On est supers amies 3 ! Si vous voulez lui dire un pitit quelque chose, n'hésitez pas !)**

**___________________________________________________**____________________________________________

( Nda : pendant l'écriture de ce chapitre, je n'ai pas arretée de manger, donc veuillez m'excuser si il y a quelques erreurs, j'était déconcentrée par Monsieur le Nutella.)

Mon coeur ratta un battement. Quelqu'un s'avançait vers moi, le bras droit tendu. Je ne pouvait pas le voir, Il fesait si... sombre. Sa main rentra en contact avec la mienne. Elle était glacée et douce à la fois. Je m'y aggrippa. L'individu s'accroupit près de moi et je sentit son souffle sur ma peau.

- Bella ? Tu vas bien ? Murmura t-il.

Répondre ou pas ? J'hésitait. Il devait sûrement croire que je l'avais reconnu. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Enfin lui me connaît. Donc moi je suis sencée le connaître.

- Jacob ? demandai-je, en ayant l'impression de parler au vide.

L'inconnu étouffa un rire.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce sale clébard, désolé Bella. C'est Jasper.

J'hallucine. Ok, je n'ai rien contre Jasper, mais pas au point de le considérer comme un... "ami". Je ne vois pas ce qu'il fait là en fait. Pourquoi n'est il pas avec ce traître d'Edward ? Et s'il voulait me... tuer ? Jasper résiste mal au sang humain. Il voulait sûrement se débarasser de moi , sous l'ordre d'Edward bien évidemment. De toute façon, s'il me tue, je ne crierait pas. J'ai déjà assez souffert comme ça avec le départ d'Edward (aïe), ce ne serait qu'une libération de ma souffrance. Et puis il vaut mieux mourrir tuée par un vampire que mourrir d'une mort naturelle. c'est bien plus romantique. Je ferma les yeux. Bon, supposons qu'il veuille en effet me tuer. Ce n'est pas le pire. Il m'a vue toute nue. Même Edward ne m'a pas vue toute nue. J'ai du mal à le croire. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toujours moi qui subisse les pires hontes ?

- Bella, Dis moi si tu vas bien ! s'affola Jasper.

Ho je vois. J'ai dû trop penser et je ne l'ai pas entendu parler. Il doit me croire attardée.

- Oui je vais bien Jasper, ça ne peux pas aller mieux, y a juste ton frère qui ma quittée il y a quelques heures. Je respire l'entousiasme et la bonne humeur, ironisai-je.

En réalité, tout ce je dis là me fait atrocement souffrir. Je fait tout mon possible pour qu'il ne le voye pas. Mais il doit le sentir en revanche. Je le fait souffrir. Tout comme son frère m'a fait souffrir. Je suis quelqu'un de monstrueux. Il cligna des yeux inutilement.

- Bella, je t'en prie, arrête. dit-il en se tenant la poitrine.

Je fut soudain prise de compassion devant Jasper. Comment pouvais-je lui faire ça alors qu'il n'y était pour rien ? Je ne le voyais pas mais je pouvais sentir qu'il fesait des petits yeux tout tristes.

- Pardon Jasper. M'excusai-je, je me suis emportée.

Non , Jasper ne méritait pas de souffrir lui aussi. C'était ma faute.

- Pourquoi est-tu là Jasper ? demandai-je, ma curiositée reprenant le dessus.

Il planta son regard doré dans le mien et esquisa un sourire. Trop mignon.

- Quand j'ai appris qu'Edward t'avait quittée, commença t-il, il faut que je t'avoue que je n'y croyais pas. Vous êtiez fait l'un pour l'autre et on croyait tous que vous alliez vous marier. (Je dut me retenir de ne pas fondre en sanglots) Alors quand j'ai su que c'était vraiment vrai, je suis parti résonner Edward. Il allait foutre sa vie en l'air en ne restant pas avec une aussi jolie fille que toi.

Sur ce, il me caressa la joue. Je ne put m'empêcher de rougir. La façon dont il me complimentait, c'était... tellement différent d'avec Edward. Il pencha sa tête et me fit un sourire mélancolique. Il était tellement désolé.

- Mais il m'a expliqué qu'il ne voulait rien savoir et qu'on était tous trop dangeureux pour toi. Pourtant, je sentait bien qu'il t'aimait encore mais... il me cachait quelque chose. Et j'ai fini par savoir quoi. finit t-il par avouer.

Je le regarda avec des yeux ronds, l'encourageant à poursuivre. Chose qu'il ne fit pas. A la place, il détourna le regard comme s'il était gené par quelque chose et finit par se reconcentrer sur moi, ses yeux exprimant à nouveau que tristesse et douleur.

- Jasper, qu'est ce qui se passe ? m'inquiétait-je.

Je n'avait jamais, non jamais vu Jasper être si triste. Je suis bien contente de ne pas être empathe à ce moment précis. Il me regardait comme si j'était une bouée de secours dans une mer infesté de requins. S'il aurait pû, il aurait pleuré.

- Jasper ? Dis moi ! répétait-je.

Après un silence, il se décida à parler.

- Alice... Edward. Enfin... Alice est partie avec Edward. bafouilla t-il.

Je ne compris pas. Et alors ? Pourquoi Jasper n'est pas parti avec elle ? Et pourquoi Alice était partie sans Jasper ? Où allaient-ils ?

- Mais voyons, Jasper...Je... Je ne comprend pas ce que tu me dis. Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Pourquoi n'est tu pas allé avec elle ? pourquoi est tu là ?

Je l'inondais de questions. Il semblait toujours aussi triste. J'avais une envie folle de le prendre dans mes bras comme un enfant et de le bercer mais je ne pouvais pas. Je n'osais pas. Il ouvrit sa bouche puis la referma.

- Non , tu ne comprend pas Bella, quand je te dis qu'Alice est partie avec Edward, je veux dire qu'ils avaient une... liaison. Murmura t-il.

Le dernier mot était sorti difficilement de sa bouche, comme s'il avait peur de le dire. Pauvre Jasper ! Je comprend mieux pourquoi il est là ! Comment Alice a osé ! Ma meilleure amie ! Et Edward alors ! Il m'a trompé avec ma meilleure amie et n'a même pas eut le courage de venir me l'avouer en face ! Quel porc ! (Nda : je sais, Bella ne risquerait pas de dire un truc pareil, c'est plus moi qui aurait ce genre de réflexion, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le mettre, c'est quelque chose que je dis souvent depuis que j'ai vue la nouvelle pub de jambon, vous savez, la où ils dansent et que le gars il dit " Je ne veux que des Jambons !" ? Vous voyez ? Non ? Bon je me tais) Et Alice non plus ne m'a rien dit ! Ils nous ont mentis tous les deux à Jasper et moi ! Et dire qu'ils étaient mariés ! ils s'étaient jurés fidélité à vie ! Cela fesait sûrement des années que Jasper l'avait demandé en mariage ! Après tant de vie commune ! Ca ne se fait pas ! Je me décida à parler.

- Jasper, je suis désolée. Tellement désolé dois être abattu après tout ça. Pourquoi prend tu la peine de voir une pauvre humaine comme moi ? Je doit t'ennuyer ! m'exprimai-je, va la rejoindre ! Explique lui que tu l'aime ! Dis lui qu'elle fait une grave erreur,bon sang !

Jasper fut étonné par ce que je venait de dire. Il avait la bouche ouverte ( Nda : pas trop ouverte quand même) et me regardait des ses yeux magnifiques comme si il venait d'entendre un discours en ukrénien.

- Tu ne m'ennuie pas, Bella, dit-il, l'air décidé.

Ha ! Alors c'était ça qui l'avait fait tilter ! Moi qui croyait qu'il allait se lever courrir vers sa dulcinée !

- Bella, l'histoire n'est pas terminée, veux tu entendre la suite ? me demanda t-il.

J'aquiesca de ma tête, je lui reparlais d'Alice plus tard.

- Alors quand j'ai appris ça, je suis allé te voir, en pensant que tu savais et que tu devais être abattue. Et puis je t'ai trouvé là, dans ta baignoire, avec pleins de coupures, et j'ai eut beaucoup de mal à résister à l'appel de ton sang (il eut un soupir mélancolique après cette phrase.). Mais je voyais que tu ne savait pas pour Edward et Alice sinon tu ne serais pas rentrée. Alors je t'ai mis le premier truc qui m'ait tombé sous la main et je t'ai installé là en attendant que tu te réveille. Et puis quand tu t'est réveillée, j'allais venir te parler quand j'ai fait tomber un livre. Je t'ai fait peur ? me demanda Jasper.

- NON ! je n'ai pas eut peur ! m'empressai-je de dire en rougissant.

Il me sourit. Je devais être vachement mignone quand je rougissait de cette jolie couleur rouge.

- Tu es belle quand tu deviens rouge comme ça.(qu'est ce que je disais !) Ne sois pas genée Bella, j'ai déjà vu le corp d'une femme, sussura t-il près de mon visage.

ALERTE ! ALERTE ! ALERTE ! Je crois que je vais mourrir de honte. Mon dieu ! il m'a vue toute nue, et en plus il se moquait de moi ! Bon, je vais essayer de changer de sujet.

- Heum... Est-ce que Charlie est rentré ?

Il étouffa un rire, comme s'il était conscient que je disait ça uniquement pour changer de sujet. Ce qui était probablement le cas.

- Non, il n'est pas rentré. Tu as sommeil ? dit Jasper.

Cela avait marché. Sommeil ? est ce que j'avais sommeil ? Non, pas vraiment.

- Non , je n'ai pas sommeil. répondis-je, étonnée par cette question.

Avait-il l'intention de rester ? Car maintenant que je le connais un peu, je n'avais pas trop envie qu'il parte. Comme s'il était content de cette réponse, il s'alongea de l'autre côté de mon lit, et se mit à mes côtés.

- Alors je vais rester si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, chuchota t-il.

Si j'y voyais un inconvénient ? SÛREMENT PAS ! Qu'il reste toute sa vie s'il le veux, cela ne posera pas de problème. Mon envie qu'il reste m'étonna un peu mais je sombrait trop vite dans le sommeil pour m'en rendre compte.

Quand je me réveilla ( et pour de bon cette fois !), Jasper me regardait avec des yeux doux. Il était très beau, maintenant que je pouvais distinguer ses traits grâce à la lumière. ( Nda : holalalalala ! Jasper qui fait les yeux doux ! trop mignon ! 3333 ! je peux pas me prendre en main quand je m'imagine ça !). Il était resté toute la nuit à mes côtés. Pas comme Edward, qui s'en allait je ne sais où dès que je m'endormais pour revenir le matin quand je me reveillait. En tout cas c'est ce que Rosalie m'avait dit.

- Bonjour, Bella, tu es bien reveillée ? me demanda t-il de sa voix mélodieuse.

J'aquiesca avec un petit bruit. Maintenant que j'y pense, je devais être affreuse , puisque je venais de me rêveiller. Je devais avoir une tête de Bella endormie, ce qui n'est pas très gracieux. Je me demande comment il fait pour ne pas fuir. Il doit avoir beaucoup de sang-froid. Je m'excusa en disant que je devais allez dans ma salle de bain. Il me "relacha" ( car j'était dans SES bras !) et je me leva pour allez me regarder. Et voir l'étendu des dégats. Je me regarda dans la glace. Je faillit m'évanouir sous l'horreur.

J'avais des bleus partout sur le visage dût à mes nombreuses chutes et aussi des coupures, mais cette fois sur tout le corps et je ne parle pas de l'état de mes genous. Cependant , je ne renonça pas aussi vite et je me peigna les cheveux, me maquilla ( pour cacher mes hématomes , et donc, pour ne pas que Charlie s'inquiète) et enfila une petite robe vert clair qu'Alice m'avait offerte. Alice... Cela me fesait presque mal d'y penser.

Mais il n'était pas question que je pense à ça maintenant. Il faut que je suive ses conseils. On va la retrouver. Les retrouver. Joie de vivre cent pour cent ! J'ouvris la porte et Jasper me regarda, l'air surpris.

- Depuis quand tu portes des robes Bella ? s'étonna t-il.

- Depuis que j'ai décidé d'en porter ! C'est-à-dire dès que j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait que ça dans ma salle de bain , c'est-à-dire il a quelques minutes ! expliquait-je , joyeuse.

Jasper sourit ( il sourit souvent) et pris mon cartable pour me le mettre sur le dos, gentiment.

- Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas faim, Bella ? Je ne connais pas vos codes d'alimentations moi, se plaignit t-il.

Non. Je n'avais pas faim. Je lui dit que non et descendit en bas. A peine en bas, je remonta, l'air d'une idiote.

- Ha ! mais oui Jasper ! Tu ne peux pas te montrer ! Mon père est là ! Qu'est ce qu'il va dire ? Comment on va faire ? m'affolait-je.

Il rit. Un son sublime.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Bella, je vais m'en sortir.

Et il fila à vitesse vampirique vers la fênetre et sauta. Ha oui ! j'aurais presque oubliée que c'était un vampire !

Je redescendis à nouveau. J'avais cours à 9h donc mon père devait déjà être parti. J'avais fait sortir jasper pour rien ! Je n'avais pas vu mon père depuis hier matin ! Je doit lui manquer ! je lui parlerait ce soir.

Les cours passèrent très vite. L'absence des Cullen ( à part Jasper bien sûr) ne fut qu'à peine remarquée. On se retrouva à la cantine. Il se servit un repas (inutile) et chipotais son assiette pendant que je le regardais.

- Tu ne manges toujours pas Bella ? me demanda t-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

Je marqua un temps. J'espère qu'il ne vas pas commencer à s'occuper de moi comme si j'était une enfant ! Pas comme Edward !

- Non , j'ai perdu un peu l'appétit en ce moment mais ça va aller, je vais bien. lui répondis-je.

Il sembla se rassurer.

- Dis Jasper, que comptes tu faire après, pour les Cullen ? Je veux dire, comptes-tu allez les retrouver ? demandai-je.

Il fronça les sourcils. Est-ce-que je l'avais vexé ?

- Je ne sais pas Bella. Je ne sais pas. Seul le temps nous le dira.

Je m'appretais à le bombarder de questions quand la cloche sonna. Il jetta son repas dans une poubelle et se retourna vers moi.

- Je n'ai pas cours cet après-midi, on se voit ce soir, d'accord ? me proposa t-il.

- D'accord ! acceptai-je, joyeuse.

et il partit de son côté.

J'était contente d'être avec Jasper. C'était beaucoup mieux que d'être seule. Je lui en suis reconnaisante d'être là pour moi. Mes pas resonnaient dans le couloir qui me menaient à mon cour de Maths. J'aurais pû rester dans mes pensés très longtemps si des voix ne m'auraient pas dérangées. Je me retourna. C'était des garçons que je ne connaisait pas. Ils étaient quatres. Il semblaient rigoler entre eux. Je n'avais pas de raison de m'en faire. Juste ou cas ou, je fis glisser ma main jusqu'à la poche de derrière mon jean, là où il y avait ma bombe anti-agressions. Rassurée, je me détourna et continua mon chemin jusqu'à ce que...

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Voilà ! Tatatadin ! suspens ! hahaha ! j'ai essayée de faire un chapitre plus long cette fois-ci. Je suis morte ^^' **

**J'ai d'ailleurs arrêtée d'écrire car **

**de 1 : si on arrête là , ça fait du suspens.**

**de 2 : j'était fatiguée et je commençais à écrire n'importe quoi.**

**de 3 : Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire des remarques ! j'ai du me prendre en main là !**

**Notamment, j'ai imaginée ce qui se passerait si Bella n'avait pas cours à 9h00 mais à 8h00 et que Charlie serait venu la réveiller et qu'il l'aurai trouvé dans les bras de Jasper ! Hahahaha ! **

**Je suis moins stressée pour ce chapitre, je commence à prendre l'habitude de poster :D !**

**N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE REVIEWEZ QUAND VOUS PARTEZ ! ( ça rime en plus !)**

**Hihi ! Phi-so ! Amusez vous bien !**

***part en sautillant partout***


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut , Salut ! C'est une nouvelle fois Phi-so qui est là pour vous poster la suite de cette fic !**

**J'espère que quand vous lirez ceci, ce ne sera pas très longtemps après que je l'ai écrit car je fais de mon mieux pour pouvoir **

**poster le PLUS RRRRRAPIDEMENT possible. :D J'espère que le dernier chapitre vous as plu.**

**Mais passons, sur ce chapitre , il y a un grand moment entre Bella et Jasper ! Leur premier BAISER ! hiiiiii ! *tape dans ses mains***

**Mais bien sûr, un baiser façon Phi-so, un baiser... vous verrez bien vite que ce n'est pas vraiment J. qu'elle à embrassée.**

**Enfin elle est sencée le faire mais... enfin... un baiser SSSSSADIQUE FACON PHI-SO !!!! Nyark nyark nyark !**

**Amusez vous bien !**

**Misiri-addict : (hiiiiii ! ma première réponse ! holalala ! tros contente !) : Et bien en fait, si tu veux savoir Misiri ( je peux t'appeler Misiri, Misiri ?) c'est que Bella ne vois pas les expressions de Jasper mais elle les "sent" si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Je t'explique, Quand tu es dans le noir... Non oublie, Suposons que tu dormes dans ton lit , et que Jasper arrive pour t'assasiner dans d'atroces souffrances (hinhin :P, je suppose que tu aurais préférée qu'il vienne pour autre chose mais bon) et donc c'est la nuit. Et quand le sublime J. s'approche de toi pour te tuer, et bien tu "sens" qu'il va te mordre , même si tu le voix pas. Il se peux aussi que tu le "sentes" car il se mettra à feuler comme tous les vampires. Mais tu comprend ? Hé bien voilà , la théorie scientifique est bouclée. Et pour le topo de Charlie, je vais l'écrire finalement, qu'il trouve Bella dans les bras de Jasper, c'est trop tentant ! Peut-être dans le chapitre prochain donc, :D Aussi, après un moment passé dans le noir, tu t'habitues à l'obscurité et voit mieux les choses. Enfin moi c'est mon cas ! donc amuses toi bien :D !!**

**Et merci à tous les autres !**

**(ps : DESOLE ! j'ai oublié le pseudo de la twilighteuse qui avait dit qu'elle n'aimait pas trop l'idée qu'Edward n'aime plus Bella... bon c'est pas grave, j'ai un pitit peu la flemme d'aller voir, je te répond quand même ( encore désolé hein ^^') : Ben, tu sais, au début je n'aimais pas trop cette idée moi non plus... Mais en fait, plus tard dans l'histoire, tu vas vite comprendre qu'Edward n'as pas vraiment quitté Bella, tu sauras pourquoi :) , amuses toi bien aussi !**

* * *

Jusqu'à ce qu'un des garçons se mette à m'appeler. Bien sûr, je ne savais pas comment il connaisaît mon nom. Je me retourna brusquement, tous mes sens en alerte. J'était seule dans le couloir. Personne ne pouvait me voir ni m'entendre à part eux. Je me demandai seulement pourquoi Jasper n'était pas resté. Je me mit à rire. C'était nerveux. Je m'inquiétait pour un rien ! Si ça se trouve, il voulait juste me demander l'heure ! Hahaha ! Je l'attendis pour savoir ce qu'il voulait me dire donc, l'air de rien.

- Salut Poupée, t'as cours en quelle salle ? me demanda le jeune homme, l'air dragueur.

Hum. Il m'avait donc appellé "poupée" ?! Hum. En quoi cela le regardait de toute façon en quelle salle j'avait cours ?! Quel crétin. Je le toisa et lui répondis avec un ton qui se voulait autain que j'avais cours en salle 211 (Nda : j'ai tout le temps mes cours de maths en salle 211 :D). Le gars aquiesca en me fesant un clin d'oeil et me prommetant qu'on allait bientôt se revoir. C'est ça ! Rêve mon pote !

Après notre discussion, j'arriva en retard à mon cours et je dut m'excuser. Le professeur me dit que ce n'était pas grave et que je pouvais aller m'asseoir. Il écrit au tableau le programme du cours, que j'avais déjà bien evidemment aprise. Ho non ! Comme je regrettait que Jasper ne soit pas avec moi , j'allais m'ennuyer encore une heure ! Quelle horreur ! En maths en plus ! J'avais l'impression que tout était tellement plus simple quand Edward était là, au lycée. Je pouvais parler avec lui pendant des heures, rien qu'en le regardant, avec le language des yeux. Ma vie était belle. J'espère de tout coeur que moi et Jasper allons les retrouver et que tout va rentrer dans l'odre. Car je ne crois pas que je pourrait survivre sans Edward. Ce qui m'empêchait d'être triste ? C'est surtout le fait que je savais que j'allais le retrouver. Comme si Alice me l'avait emprunté et qu'elle allait me le rendre.

Je ne put m'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée. J'avais eut le temps de réfléchir à tout ça durant mon sommeil. Non, Alice n'était pas une garce, elle voulait simplement changer d'air, comme tous les vampires au moins une fois dans leurs vie ( même si ils sont étérnels), et elle voulait juste ... voilà quoi ! C'est tout simple ! Alice n'avait rien fait de mal ! On allait les retrouver , Jasper et moi. Et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Car Edward m'aime et je le sais. En parlant d'amour, il est évident que ces derniers moment j'ai pensé à Jasper. Il était terriblement beau et il était évident que j'aie quelque peu déjà fantasmée sur lui. J'aimais Edward bien sûr, c'était incontestable, mais Jasper était tellement... tellement... plus ... hum... viril ! C'est le mot ! Je ne dis pas qu'Edward ne l'est pas, mais je trouve que ces cicatrices sont tellement émouvantes, des tas de souvenirs de son passé de guerrier. J'espère qu'un jour il va me raconter son passé. Il m'interesse beaucoup, bien plus que celui des autres Cullen.

Pendant mes pensées, je regardais le professeur s'agiter unitilement devant le tableau pour expliquer ( ou plutôt réexpliquer, car il était sencé l'avoir appris en 6°) la proportionnalité à Mike, qui comme d'habitude, avait tout oublié. Je poussa un soupir de lassitude mais la sonnerie anonçant la fin des cours retentit et personne ne l'entendit. Ouf ! j'allais pouvoir sortir ! Je rangea rapidement mes affaires dans mon sac, me fichant des devoirs que donnais le professeur, préssée à l'idée de retrouver Jasper. Mais à peine eut-je franchie la porte que le prof me demanda de rester, pour parler de certaines "choses". Est-ce-qu'il avait remarqué que je ne l'avais absolument pas écouté ?

Je rebroussa donc chemin et m'assis en face de lui. Il toussota.

- Mademoiselle Swan, j'ai bien vu que vous aviez sympatisé avec Monsieur Edward Cullen et je voudrais juste vous demander si vous saviez où il était ? Me demanda t-il.

- Ho ! Edward ? Je ne sais pas monsieur, je ne l'ai pas vue. Répondis-je avec le plus de convainquance possible. Et c'était vrai en plus. Je ne l'avais pas vue.

Il me sourit et me dit que je pouvait sortir. Bizzare qu'il veuille savoir tout d'un coup où il se trouvait.

- Hé Bella ! J'tavais pas dit qu'on se retrouverais ? chuchota une voix près de mon oreille.

J'était énervée et le portail allait fermer donc je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de discuter. Je me retourna, frustrée. Ce n'était personne d'autre que le garçon de tout à l'heure ! Il réussit d'un mouvement de bras ( je ne sais pas comment) à me plaquer contre le mur, l'air satisfait. L'adrénaline parcourait mes veines. Il faut dire que je ne le connaisait pas. Il esquisca un sourire, et posa un bras à côté de ma tête contre le mur et l'autre derrière ma nuque. Il approchait doucement sa tête vers la mienne. Je n'avais pas protesté, rien dit. Tout un tas de questions se posait dans ma tête, devait-je réagir ?

Sans même réfléchir, je donna un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe du gars et m'enfuit à toute jambe dans un couloir , vers la sortie. Mais ma maladresse me fit tomber, (nda : Je suis déjà tombée avec un cartable sur le dos, et ça fait très mal ! Le cartable vous fait glisser vers l'avant, et votre tête est écrasée sous le poid du sac quoi ! Trop douloureux !) et le goujat en profita pour me rattraper et il hurla quelque chose à mon attention mais mes oreilles sifflaient tellement sous le choc que je n'arrivait pas à l'écouter. La seule chose à laquelle je pensais c'était à Edward. Non pas Edward... Je pensais à Jasper ! Mais le choc fut atténué par un coup de poing dans mon visage, m'ouvrant la lèvre inferieure. J'aurais pû me laisser faire au point où en est, mais au moment où mon agresseur allait me porter un nouveau coup, Il fut retenu par quelqu'un, ce n'était pas un de ses amis , mais Jasper, l'air enragé sur le visage.

- Qu'est ce que... eût à peine le temps d'articuler le jeune homme que déjà Jasper lui avait explosé le crane contre le mur ( Nda : Au sens figuré hein... car sinon ... Beurk ! :S)

Il tomba par terre sous le choc et le blond se tourna vers moi, l'air soulagé... jusqu'à ce que ses pupilles deviennent noires pronfondes, et qu'il dût se retenir de me mordre. J'avança péniblement ma main vers ma bouche et la regarda. Du rouge...Du sang... Jasper...Vampire...Boire mon sang... J'avait du mal à réfléchir depuis que j'était tombée mais je me rendait compte que Jasper résistait peu avec mon sang.

- Ho... dit-je, mal à l'aise.

Il s'acroupit près de moi et se mit à me fixer. Vous savez, quand quelqu'un vous fixe, vous avez même pas besoin de parler. Vous vous comprenez. Ben là, c'était tout le contraire, il me fixait comme si il voulait que je lui dise quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Moi même je ne savais ce que je pourrait dire à un moment pareil. En plus, il devait sûrement faire un effort surhumain pour pouvoir rester à mes côtés sans me tuer. Que voulait t-il ? Il ouvrit la bouche, s'appretant à dire quelque mais, il se ravisa. Je n'osait pas bouger...

- Bella, j'ait eu très peur pour toi, est-ce-que tu peux ne pas te tuer ou te faire tuer à chaque fois que tu sors ou c'est trop te demander ? chuchota t-il, ses yeux plus noirs que jamais.

Que dire ? Oui ? C'était trop me demander ? Non, tu peux me demander ce que tu veux Jasper, tant que c'est toi ? Bien evidemment, inutile d'envisager la seconde option...

- Non, je... tu ... arrête... Si... je... voilà quoi. Bafouillai-je, toujours les yeux rivés dans les siens.

Il s'approcha encore plus de moi. Je crut un instant qu'il allait me mordre ou se jetter sur ma machoire en sang, mais il se contrôla tant bien que mal et avança une main vers moi. Je ne comprit pas, ouvrant la bouche d'incompréhension. Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira en enfouissant ses bras en dessous de mon corps et me souleva comme si de rien n'était et fila plus vite que la lumière.

Bien sûr, c'était déjà arrivé qu'Edward fasse ça, mais il ne courrait pas aussi... vite ! Il rallentisait un peu pour ne pas que je lui fasse une crise comme quoi j'était décoiffée. Mais là je m'en fichait. L'air s'infiltrait à une vitesse folle sous mes paupières et je jetta un coup d'oeil à Jasper. Il semblait souciant. Il avait peur... pour moi ?

Nous arrivames rapidement chez moi et Jasper me redéposa sur le sol en me soutenant le dos.

- Est ce que tu peux marcher ? me demanda t-il, inquiet.

J'hocha la tête et boitilla jusqu'à la porte, son bras ne quittant pas ma taille. Il m'ouvrit la porte et me poussa gentiment à l'intérieur. Depuis l'entrée on pouvait voir le salon, dans lequel était Charlie, assis devant le canapé. Quand il me vit rentrer, il me fit un sourire gentil mais dès le moment ou il aperçut le filet de sang coulant de mes gencives, allant jusqu'à mon cou, ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'étonemment et l'instant d'après il retrouva sa mine habituelle et poussa un soupir de lassitude.

- Comment c'est arrivé encore ? demanda t-il en sortant la trousse de secours habituelle de la commode près du canapé. Jasper esquisca un sourire amusé. Grrrrr ! Ils se moquaient de moi ?! Jasper ne me laissa pas le temps d'expliquer et il parla à ma place.

- Bella est tombée dans les escaliers. Edward n'était pas là car il avait quelques choses à régler avec Carlisle, donc il n'as pas pû raccompagner Bella et vu que je passais pas là, j'ai pris soin de le faire à sa place , monsieur. mentit-il.

J'était abasourdie. Wahou ! Les vampires mentaient d'une façon... bref ! On y croirait ! Charlie fut étonné devant la politesse de Jasper mais ne le montra pas et me fit signe de venir vers lui. Je le fit et il desinfecta ma blessure avant de poser un pansement dessus. Il me sourit et je lui souffla un merci que seul lui entendit.

- Jasper, pourquoi ne viendriez vous pas rester un petit peu à la maison ? demanda Charlie.

Ha ! Sacré Jasper ! Je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais à chaque fois qu'il parlait à quelqu'un ( sans prendre un air froid bien sûr) il arrivait à le séduire, comme ça, clac ! J'aurais aimé faire la même chose ! Même si Charlie aurait sû qu'il était un vampire, cela ne l'aurait pas choqué. Bien sûr, pour Edward, c'était diffèrent. Pfff! au point où en n'en est, c'est de la discrimination !

- J'accepte avec plaisir votre proposition, Monsieur Swan. Dit-il , sa voix se fesant mieilleuse.

- Je t'en prie, tu peux m'apeller Charlie.

Ralalalah ! C'est quoi ça ? ils s'aiment ou quoi ? Et dire que Charlie se comporte mal avec Edward après ça ! Mais c'est sûrement aussi après l'épisode des Nomades. J'ai du me disputer avec lui et il croyait que c'était à cause d'Edward. Ce qui était faux de toute façon. Mais je vais pas commencer à raler.

Il posa un bras sur mon épaule et annonça à mon père qu'il allait m'accompagner jusqu'à ma chambre. Charlie hocha la tête et me sourit. Il prit soin de prendre mon sac et mon montâmes en haut. Il jetta mon cartable au fond de la pièce. Il me fixait encore et toujours. Pourquoi ?

- Bella... souffla t-il.

- Jasper... l'imitait-je.

Ses magnifiques yeux me transperçaient, comme si il voulait voir à travers mon âme. Sa main glissait le long de mon dos sans que je m'en rende compte. Edward... Jasper... Jasper était si beau... si... parfait. Etait ce normal de penser ça du frère de son petit ami ? **Non.** **Bien sûr que non.** Son autre main se logea sur ma joue, la carressant tendrement. Est ce que j'aimais Edward ? **Oui. **Est ce que j'amais Jasper ?** Oui.** Il me rapprocha de lui et me plaqua contre son corps musclé et glacé. Est-ce-que je le regrettait ? **Non, pas du tout.** Tout doucement, ses lèvres s'approchaient des miennes. Résisterait-il à mon sang ? A ma lèvre enflée ? Il déposa un tout petit baiser au coin de mes lèvres. IL me regarda à nouveau, comme si il avait peur que je m'enfuie. Je ne le ferais pas. Pas dans l'état de transe dans lequel je suis, je n'irais pas bien loin. Il déposa un autre baiser, cette fois sur mes lèvres. Si on le regardait droit dans les yeux, on pouvait très bien voir qu'il souffrait. Mais qu'il était conscient de ce qu'il fesait. Et qu'il n'était pas contre le fait de m'embrasser. Il me fit un autre baiser, cette fois plus sensuel. Il mit sa main gauche sur ma taille et l'autre derrière ma nuque. Sa langue demanda l'entrée de ma bouche que je lui permit. Tout s'embalait vite à mon goût mais c'était vraiment... parfait. Je commençait à avoir chaud tandis que lui restait glacé, de marbre. Il caressait mon dos tandis que moi, perdant le contrôle de mes bras, m'agrippait à son cou. Puis, voyant que je n'avais plus d'air, il mit fin à notre baiser et il me regarda, d'un air... indéfinisable, il semblait... vide. Mais malgré Edward et tout le reste, je voulais l'aimer. Qui sait quand Edward reviendra, tout redeviendra dans l'ordre. Mais en ce moment, là j'avais BESOIN de lui. Il pris la parole en premier.

- Bella, je... j'aime tellement Alice... Mais tu es si... enfin... essaya t-il d'expliquer.

Je lui fit des petits yeux doux et l'encouragea à parler. ( Nda : Les petits yeux doux, c'est moi qui l'ai ait inventés, Copyright ! Mais si vous voulez mon avis, quand on le fait bien comme moi, c'est très très mignon ! Ca ressemble à un petit bébé panda avec de grands yeux japonisés ! trop mignon !)

- Je t'aime, murmura t-il.

Je faillit sauter dans les airs.

- Mais seulement d'amitié, rajouta t-il.

E c'est là que je m'aperçus que la personne qui se tenait devant moi n'était pas Jasper mais Edward.

* * *

**Voilà ! TADIN ! vous avez aimé ? ALORS REVIEWEZ :D ! Voilà , donc ... voilà. C'est du sadisme hein ? Je sais. Je posterait le plus vite possible, et je sais que là j'ai pas postée très vite ( 1 semaine ! Mes pauvres chéris !) mais j'ai eut des pitits empêchements. Notamment le travail et... la flemme ^^'.**

**Alors n'oubliez pas , REVIEWEZ !**


	5. That's not a chapter, sorry :D

**Hello à tous ! **

**J'éspère que vous allez tous très bien ! Mieux que moi en tous cas !**

**Car, je suis un peu malade ces temps-ci. J'ai chopé un coup de soleil sur ma tête et ça m'as cramé le cerveau je crois ^^'**

**J'éxagère , je sais ^^ mais en tout cas ça me fait vachement mal ! Je souffre quoi.**

**Mon dernier chapitre vous à un peu confus je sais :D, le prochain vous dé-confuseras, tout est expliqué dedans ! Dès que je me sentirai mieux, je vous le posterais ! Quand je l'aurai finie d'écrire surtout ^^'**

**Voili-voilà ! c'était tout , merci de votre attention !**

**Remarque : je me souvient de ton pseudo maintenant , ****Annecullen69 ! HA HA ! Sache qu'en effet j'aime bien énérver les gens, mais ce n'est pas méchant ^^. Car je suis pas méchante moi :D. Tu devras attendre encore plus le prochain chapitre, en revanche, je te jures que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès en plus ! vraiment désolé :D ! **

**Allez, amusez vous bien ! Sans nouveau chapitre mais amusez vous bien quand même ^^. Et si vous avez quelques suggestions, n'hésitez pas !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mwuahahahahahahahha ! Non Jasper ne s'est pas transformé en Edward ! **

**Vous allez tout comprendre dans CE chapitre !**

**Enfin, moi je vais essayer d'imaginer un truc **

**car je vous ait déjà dit que j'avait rien prévu. Mais je suis quelqu'un de tellement formidable que je peux me le permettre *sourire frimeur***

**:D amusez vous bien !**

**PS : je précise que je crois que vous allez me détéster pour la suite de la transformation de Jasper en Edward ( qui ne s'est pas transformé du tout ! c'est l'inconscient de Bella !). Car je viens d'avoir l'idée de faire une suite des plus méchantissimes... Mais cette fois je vous promet qu'il sera réel ! ( revenez lire cette phrase après avoir lu le chapitre , vous pourrez mieux comprendre x'D)**

**Bon allez mes pitits... mes pitits... heu.... mes pitits (... enfants ? ^^')**

**C'est l'heure ! Plongez dans le jeu (comme dirait une de mes potesses ^^) ! **

**______________________________________________________________________________________**

**-** Bella ?! ho ! Bella ! **Bella ! **DEBOUT ! Pitié ! Tu vas bien ? Tu n'est pas morte ! Pitié dites moi que non ! hurlait quelqu'un.

J'ouvrit mes yeux difficilement pour me rendre compte que j'était dans un couloir, avec Mike à mes côtés, qui me secouait dans tous les sens pour me réveiller. Je regarda tout autour de moi (remarquant au passage que je ne pouvait pas ouvrir l'oeil gauche) et je vis qu'on étaits seuls. Tout semblait normal, hormis le fait que Mike était assis à califourchon sur moi et était en larmes. Rien de grave donc. Il sauta dans mes bras (ou plutôt s'écrasa dans mes bras vu qu'il était déjà assis de tout son poids sur mes genoux) et m'enlaça.

- Ho bella !!!!! J'ai eut si peur ! Je croyait que tu était morte ! Comment tu t'est fait ça ? réussit-il à articuler très vite.

A vrai dire, je croyais me retrouver dans un cercueil ou à la morgue. Tout ce que je me souvenait était d'un coup de poing très vif sur mon visage qui m'a fait perdre connaisance. Enfin je me souvient surtout du baiser de Jasper. Tout cela à été faux. J'y croyait tellement. Il devait s'inquiéter maintenant ! Et je ne parle pas de mon père ! J'aurait pourtant aimé que tout cela soit vrai. Hormis le " mais seulement en amitié" qui disparaisse. Je me serai juste contentée du "Je t'aime". (Nda: moi aussi )

- Où est Jasper ? demandai-je, encore légérement dans les vapes.

Mike parût surpris de ma question. Il éloigna son visage et fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- Edward tu veux dire ? me rectifia t-il.

Je ne voulais pas lui parler à cet instant précis. Qui voudrait parler à un gars pareil ! ( Nda : désolé de déranger mais si vous voulez mon avis, j'ai toujours trouvé que Mike ressemblait à un hamster, pas vous ?) Têtu comme une mule ! On lui dit un truc , il en dit un autre ! Ralalalah !

- Non, je sais ce que je veux dire Mike, merci, mais maintenant laisse moi. Dis-je d'un ton froid qui m'étonnat moi même.

Il se poussa sur le côté pour que je puisse me relever, se grattant la tête. Il devait sûrement se demander ce qu'il m'avait fait pour que je lui parle comme ça. Et plus tard je devrait m'excuser et lui dire que j'avais les nerfs en pelote. La routine quoi. Il mit sa main sur mon épaule et je me retourna.

- Bella, tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as pleins de bleus ! Qui t'as fait ça ? Tu t'es filée ? ( Nda : tu t'es battue quoi. Language collégien pur.)

- Oui, ça va Mike, hum... je... je débute la boxe ! Oui, et je n'avait pas mangée avant de faire mon entraînement donc ... je me suis un peu... heumm... pommée. Merci, il ne fallait pas t'inquièter, inventais-je.

Mon excuse sonnait tellement faux , en sachant que je haïssais le sport , dotant plus que c'était un truc incrédible. Mike me regarda bizzarement une nouvelle fois, ses deux neurones s'agitant follement dans sa tête pour analyser ce que j'avais dit, et quand il le jugea acceptable, il marmonna un "à plus" et repartit de son côté. Je ne pouvais pas raconter la véritée à Mike, de 1 : il irait le raconter à TOUT le monde, et ce serait la méga sur-protection de sa part, et de 2 : je risquerait de le choquer. Je me remit sur pieds assez vite malgré la folle douleur parcourant ma cheville droite et marcha jusqu'à la maison. Mes pensées vagabondaient dans mon esprit, pour en arriver au point final de ce que j'allais faire. Si je me montrai comme ça devant Charlie, il allait faire une crise cardiaque. Dans mon rêve j'était bien evidemment moins... hum... amochée. Du moins j'ouvrais sans peine mon oeil gauche. Mais où était donc Jasper ? N'était-il pas sencé arriver ? J'avais un peu honte de ne devoir que compter sur lui. Edward me manquait. Alice également. Les Cullens. Ma vie d'avant. Un gémissement sortit de ma bouche quand j'essaya de trottiner. Je m'asseya sur un rocher près de la route. J'était sortie du lycée sans m'en rendre compte. J'avais envie de pleurer. Edward... _Edward... __**Edward... **__**Edward...**_ _**EDWARD**_... Jasper aussi. Ce n'était pas pareil. mais il était... tellement... gentil. Il est venu. Quand _Il_ est parti. Si cela se trouve, c'est cela qu'il nous fallait ? Etre un peu seuls ? .... Je réfléchirait à ça à un autre moment.

Maintenant, il me fallait me sortir de ma situation... gênante. Est-ce-que je saignais de quelque part ? Je tâta mon corps. Rien de rien, ma lèvre et tout le blabla avaient séchés. Je pense que Jasper saura résister. Il est fort. Un petite ampoule s'allumma au dessus de ma tête. Et si je l'appelais ? Il prendrait de quoi me soigner, et quand j'irait voir Charlie, il ne verrait rien ! Au pire je dirait que je suis tombée, me connaissant, il comprendrait. Ce sera déjà mieux que maintenant. Bonne idée. Je sortit mon portable de mon sac, priant pour avoir encore du crédit, en remarquant au passage quelques hématomes sur mes bras. Le petit écran bleu s'alluma. Mon prénom s'afficha dessus. Je jetta un oeil sur le nombre de temps qu'il me restait pour téléphoner. **3 min et 17 sec **me dit-il. Pile le temps d'expliquer la situation à Jasper, en esperant qu'il ne demande pas de détails. Je composa son numéro sur le petit clavier, mes doigts tremblants et posa la chose sur mon oreille. Le _bip bip bip _inscesant marquait des temps. Je comptait le nombre de temps...

_3 temps._

_12 temps._

_20 temps._

_35 temps. _

_40 temps._

_50 temps._

Allait-il décrocher, bon sang ?!

_51 temps..._

- Allo ?

Ce simple mot résonna dans mon oreille. Enfin !

- Jasper !

- Bella ? Pourquoi n'est-tu pas chez toi ?

- Pourquoi tu ne décrochais pas ?

- Une question à la fois jeune fille, fit-il semblant de me gronder.

- Je ne suis pas chez moi car... je t'expliquerait tout à l'heure, dis moi plutôt pourquoi tu ne décroches pas, dit-je, préférant aborder les sujets douloureux plus tard.

- Je n'avait pas entendu ton appel. Mais tu m'inquiètes là Bella, je sens que tu es stressée depuis chez toi. Qui y a t-il ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

Raté ! Il voulait savoir maintenant. Je toussota une fois. Deux. Trois. Et me lança.

- Bien... hé ben j'ai eut un petit accident... enfin je ne me souvient plus. Mais je me suis réveillée il n'y a pas longtemps, je me souvient que quelqu'un ma ... disont... donné un petit coup... et je suis tombée... essayai-je d'expliquer sans être trop explicite.

J'entendit un soupir.

- Et donc tu veux que je vienne te soigner car sinon tu vas te faire tuer par ton père ? devina t-il.

Je sourit même s'il ne me voyait pas et lui souffla un oui. Il raccrocha en me laissant là, me demandant s'il allait venir ou non. J'eut ma réponse de toute façon car j'entendis des pas derrière moi. Je me retourna et le vit. Il laissa tomber la trousse de secours et accourut vers moi, paniqué. J'était si amochée que ça ?

- Bella ? Tu vas bien ? s'écria t-il, les yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

Sa main alla se glisser dans mon dos et un frisson me parcourut. Pas un frisson à cause de la froideur de sa main. Un frisson de... plaisir ? Je sentait son haleine glacée sur mon cou et je me dit que je ne regrettait pas d'être là. Pas du tout même. J'ouvrit la bouche, me décidant à parler, en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens, si dorés.

- Oui, je vais bien Jasper, ne t'inquiète pas, ai-je marmoné entre deux souffles.

Il semblait fasciné par mes yeux comme moi je l'était. Mon coeur battit au souvenir de mon rêve, où il m'avait regardé comme ça avant de m'embrasser. Et ce qui deva arriver...arriva... pas. Il tendit la trousse de soins devant mon nez et s'assit sur un rocher pour fouiller dedans. J'imagine la tête que je devais faire. ( Nda : j'imagine aussi ^^'). Il sortit une crème étrange. Il avança son bras vers moi, me fesant signe de venir. Je m'assis près de lui et il plaqua sa main glacée sur ma bouche. J'eut un sursaut et il sourît d'un sourire mesquin. Il appliquait une crème anti-douleurs sur ma lèvre enflée.

- Bella ? m'appella t-il.

Aïe ! Son ton se voulait un peu trop interrogatif à mon goût. Il allait sûrement me poser des questions.

- Yes ? Que veux-tu savoir ? abandonnait-je, sachant très bien ce qu'il allait demander.

- Au lieu de me mentir, dis moi la vérité, qui t'as fait ça ? Articula-il.

Je regarda ses yeux, qui étaient devenus noirs.

- Je sais pas, je sais pas ! Tu m'énerves ! C'est pas la question ! Qu'est ce que ça peux te faire ?! On s'en fiche bon sang ! m'enflaimai-je.

Il secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bella , tu ne sais donc pas qui c'est, et donc tu très bien te faire tuer ! Si ça se trouve, tu es en danger, m'expliqua t-il.

Mouais. Un danger dragueur, ouais. Mais cette scène m'en rappelait une autre... bien plus douloureuse.

**Flash-back :**

_tout l'hôpital nous regardais, et Edward s'approcha de mon visage pour me parler plus doucement. Mais je pris la parole avant lui._

_- Non Edward, je te rassure, je vais bien ! _

_- Tu es sûre Isabella ?_

_GRRRRR... je haïsais quand il m'appelait ainsi._

_- Je t'en prie Bella, ne fait pas l'enfant ! On as tués James mais tu es en danger ! Victoria vit encore ! Tu peux te faire tuer !_

_- Edward Cullen je vous prie de me laisser souffler un peu ! me rebellai-je._

_Edward leva les yeux au ciel et secoua sa tête._

_- Tu es sûre que tu n'as mal nulle part ? Ne me ment pas..._

_- Oui je vais bien !! répétais-je pour la énième fois._

**Fin du Flash-Back.**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pensais à ça dans un moment pareil. Mais Jasper, me voyant pensive, semblait analyser mes sentiments un par un, comme pour se rassurer, et se prouver que je n'était pas morte. Il eut un rictus atristé.

- Edward ? Devina t-il.

Mes yeux s'embuèrent.

- Oui... soufflai-je.

- Je suis tellement desolé de te faire tant souffrir, je ne voulais pas... pardon... commença t-il.

Je me leva.

- Car tu crois que sans toi je serai mieux ?! Te la joue pas façon Edward Cullen, mon vieux ! m'écriai-je.

Il sourît et se leva aussi. Il m'enlaça tendrement. Il faut avouer que j'en fut tellement étonnée que j'éttouffa un hoquet. Jasper ne se montrait jamais aussi... tendre, justement.

- On va les retrouver, souffla t-il à mon oreille.

Je sourit, même si je savais qu'il ne me voyait pas. Il me redonnait le sourire tout simplement. Instant qui fut de courte durée car ses muscles se contractèrent et que sa main glissa dans ma nuque.

* * *

**Tût tût tût ! Voilà ! Je sais , c'est plus court que d'habitude mais c'est pas grave , je décidé ici :D ! Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? Vous avez aimé ? Hihi ! SUSPENS ! A bientôt pour la suite ! Amusez vous bien !**

**( Et n'oubliez pas the petit bouton vert )**


	7. C'est trop gentil

**Bon, encore une fois , je vous dérange et encore une fois ce n'est pas un chapitre ^^' !**

**Mais bon, vu que je suis pas allée voir ma boite de messagerie pendant près de 2 mois ( quand même ! 2 mois ^^ faut le faire !) **

**et là je vois quoi ? ****49 ****messages ! Tous les messages de : .**

**ET là je suis trop contente : 32 personnes m'ont mis en alert ! HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI !**

**C'est trop gentil ! Moi qui ne me doutait de rien ! :D !!! Merci tout le monde ! **

**Merci à : Cullenboysaddict, Rowane, Deadkittiekat, Lapda, Leazy a.k.a h3ilig nonore ( tu sais que t'as un pseudo très long toi ^^ ?), Annecullen69 , Lily Jolie, Miss-oneill, Jones17, Eliloulou, Selene Luna Cullen, Sonli, Ellea Rose Hale, Misiri-addict, Twintania, Galswinthe, Slakware, Mariaco, Tidgi, Elea chan, Lise Laplantes, Potterstoriz, Claire1603, Jasper's Kitten, Juline's, Ninie286, Eleo31, Walsharesse, Eowyn79, Carlislecullen79, Orkid83 et finalement : Pinktwilight1 !**

**Vous aurez bientôt la suite ! HI ! salut ! ^^ !**


End file.
